


What Party?

by Anonymous



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, One Shot, Silly, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ian and Mickey get invited to a Halloween party.





	What Party?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll tell you right now, this is just for fun. I actually wrote this last year for a Gallavich Halloween Challenge and never submitted because I chickened out.  
It’s my first piece, and I probably won’t post another, lol! It’s more than likely terrible, but please take it easy on me. I am not a writer, I was just experimenting! Constructive criticism is welcome. All mistakes are my own. *I’ll probably delete later.*

Ian was frustrated...really fucking frustrated. 

"Mick...how are we supposed to make out with all this makeup all over our faces? It’s gonna smudge and then look like shit." Ian whined. 

"I didn’t really think this through, huh?" Ian laughed. He decided that they would go as a pair of skeletons with the decked out face paint and glow in the dark white and black contacts to boot. 

“Gallagher, this was your idea, remember?” Said Mickey. "It was your idea to even go to this shitty party, I was fine with just staying home and bangin’ like bunnies, asshole."

It was October 29th and they were invited to Ian’s co-workers annual halloween party. He was excited to say the least. Who doesn’t love halloween, who doesn’t love parties?! Mickey- Mickey hates parties. Ian thought to himself. 

He and Mickey had been working so much overtime the last couple of weeks, it was hard to make time for each other and do something fun. So Ian thought this would be the perfect date night activity. 

"I have to admit though, these costumes are pretty badass, Red. You did good." Mickey gushed. 

"Thanks, baby." Said Ian. "We should probably get going though, I told Sue we’d be there for 9oclock." 

************************************

"See, we’re only late by 3mins, no biggie." Said Mickey with a cigarette hanging between his lips. He was nerved up. He didn't want to be here. 

"You ready for this, hot stuff?" Ian teased. 

"Ready as I’ll ever be I guess. Ya got 2hrs, Gallagher, then we’re outta here. Let’s do this." Said Mickey with a long inhale/exhale. 

Mickey was getting out of the car when Ian grabbed his wrist to stop him and pull him back in.

"What’s up?” Mickey asked. 

"Maybe this was a stupid Idea after all, I mean this costume choice." Ian stated while giving Mickey a look and letting his eyes fall onto Mickey’s lips and linger. 

Mickey laughs out loud. "You’re really something, ya know that?"...

Ian rolls his eyes "Fuck off, dickhead. I haven’t kissed those perfect lips in approximately 2.5hrs, I’m already having withdrawals." Ian pouted. Reaching up and running his thumb across his boyfriends bottom lip smudging the paint. 

"Look, man. I’m down to blow this whole thing off and go home and bang all night, don’t tempt me with a good time, Gallagher." Mickey joked taking hold of Ian’s hand. 

Ian thought it over for a couple of seconds...he’d think of a good excuse and apologize to Sue later.

"Shut your door, we’re going home." Ian sighed. 

Mickey let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. 

"You're addicted, man." Mickey laughed and suggestively stroked his boyfriends upper thigh throwing him a wink. 

Ian smiled and leaned in for a searing kiss. Finally. “It’s not a lie.” Said Ian as he leaned back into his seat licking his lips and smirking. 

Mickey put the car in drive and speed away home. They couldn’t get there fast enough.


End file.
